


Mistrz i Uczeń

by kruk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, skrawki z czasów treningu pod okiem Mihawka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Ranek zastał wyspę Kuragainę w szarościach. Zimny wiatr hulał po opustoszałych korytarzach zamku, obecnej rezydencji Mihawka. Najlepszy szermierz świata właśnie podążał na prowizoryczne pole treningowe, na którym miał się spotkać z Zoro Roronoą.Obiecał szkolić szermierza załogi Słomianych Kapeluszy, zaraz gdy ten wyzdrowieje ze swych ran. Nie spodziewał się, że Zoro tak szybko powróci do zdrowia, niemal parę dni po ich ostatniej rozmowie. Nie było w nim strachu, co najwyżej jakiś dawno zapomniany dreszcz zaciekawienia, pomieszany z praktyczną niepewnością. Mihawk nigdy w życiu nie miał ucznia...





	Mistrz i Uczeń

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pierwotnie napisany i opublikowany na LJ około 2010 roku.

&&&

_Na początku..._

Ranek zastał wyspę Kuragainę w szarościach. Zimny wiatr hulał po opustoszałych korytarzach zamku, obecnej rezydencji Mihawka. Najlepszy szermierz świata właśnie podążał na prowizoryczne pole treningowe, na którym miał się spotkać z Zoro Roronoą.

Obiecał szkolić szermierza załogi Słomianych Kapeluszy, zaraz gdy ten wyzdrowieje ze swych ran. Nie spodziewał się, że Zoro tak szybko powróci do zdrowia, niemal parę dni po ich ostatniej rozmowie. Nie było w nim strachu, co najwyżej jakiś dawno zapomniany dreszcz zaciekawienia, pomieszany z praktyczną niepewnością. Mihawk nigdy w życiu nie miał ucznia. Tak naprawdę nie był pewien, czego powinien nauczyć Roronoę. Nie miał pojęcia też, jak. Czy pokazać mu praktykę i zostawić go samemu sobie, czy nadzorować każdy krok? A może wytłumaczyć tylko podstawy i oczekiwać rezultatów?

Mihawk chciał, by młody szermierz wzrósł w siłę. Jednak chciał też, by obyło się to bez jego wielkiego wkładu. W końcu, jaki szermierz zdradza swoje ciężko wypracowane sekrety, ot tak? Jaki dumny szermierz chce być uczony przez swego wroga? Na wspomnienie tamtego zdarzenia, mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. Ta determinacja Zoro, by urosnąć w siłę. I już nie tylko dla własnego marzenia, ale na rzecz drugiej osoby. Mihawk nie umiał odmówić, choć było to czyste szaleństwo, burzące jego rutynę życia.

Zwłaszcza, że Zoro Roronoa, wschodząca gwiazda szermierki, był młodzieńcem o silnej woli i nieujarzmionej naturze. Mihawk obawiał się, że ich _współpraca_ może okazać się niewykonalna. Póki co, młodzieniec prezentował się właśnie jako typ ucznia nieskorego do posłuchu. Jastrzębiooki szermierz obawiał się, że każdego dnia będzie musiał staczać wojnę o swój autorytet. Ale zawsze lubił wyzwania.

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy rankiem zastał Zoro na ich tymczasowym polu treningowym, siedzącego w pełnym skupieniu i w ciszy. Jego ciemne oczy wodziły wzrokiem za każdym ruchem nauczyciela.

 _Nauczyciela_! Mihawk nadal nie umiał przyzwyczaić się do tej myśli. On, samotnik z natury, zgodził się trenować szermierza, który chce zająć jego miejsce, na _szczycie_ możliwości.

Usiadł, w cieniu wysokich drzew.

\- Wiesz co to jest Haki? – od razu przeszedł do rzeczy, chcąc najpierw sprawdzić podstawową wiedzę _ucznia._ Jak przypuszczał, Zoro pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Haki, najprościej ujmując, to siła drzemiąca w każdym organizmie, choć nie każdy jest jej świadomy, lub nie każdy umie ją wydobyć z ciała.

Zoro skinął w milczeniu głową.

\- Zasadniczo można je podzielić na trzy kategorie, tak zwane haki z kolorem: obserwacji, zbrojenia i zdobywcy.

Zoro wyszczerzył się, w agresywnym uśmiechu, przywodzącym na myśl głodnego rekina.

\- Na czym polegają?

Mihawk przypatrywał się młodzieńcowi. Chłopak naprawdę był głodny wiedzy. Widział to w jego ciemnych oczach, podniesionych brwiach. I ekscytacji, czającej się pod skórą.

\- Obserwacja polega na wyczuwaniu obecności. Pozwala przewidzieć ruchy, ocenić liczbę wrogów. Obserwować i uczyć się na tej bazie... – Mihawk przerwał swój wywód. Zoro ściągnął brwi, w zamyśleniu. Jastrzębiooki miał nadzieje, że Roronoa nie ma problemów ze zrozumieniem tak prostych i podstawowych rzeczy.

\- Znaczy... Oddech? – młodzieniec zapytał, a oczy Mihawka zwęziły się w zaskoczeniu.

Zoro przeczesał palcami swoje krótkie, zielone włosy, jakby zastanawiając się, jak ułożyć myśli w zrozumiałe słowa. Starszy szermierz czekał cierpliwie.

\- W Alabaście, walczyłem z Mr. 1.

Mihawk dobrze wiedział, o kim Roronoa mówi. Das Bonez, jeden z podwładnych Crocodile’a, był użytkownikiem Diabelskiego Owocu, który czynił jego ciało stalą, pozwalając zamieniać każdą część ciała w broń. Dla Jastrzębiookiego, nie był on żadnym wyzwaniem.

\- Podczas walki, miałem... – Zoro zawahał się. Hardo spojrzał na Mihawka, biorąc głęboki wdech. – Na początku miałem problem z przecięciem jego ciała. Gdy w pewnym momencie byłem blisko śmierci... po prostu zacząłem czuć wszystko dookoła. To było, nie wiem jak to opisać. Jakbym był zamkniętym w szczelnej ciszy, ale wiedziałem, choć nie widziałem, co gdzie jest. Czułem to na sobie, oddech otoczenia. Wiedziałem, gdzie będą spadać głazy, więc je ominąłem bez problemu. I wiedziałem, gdzie leży mój miecz, choć go nie było widać.

Mihawk pozwolił, by mały uśmiech wypłynął mu na wąskie usta. W istocie, chłopak miał potencjał. Nie był zdziwiony, że umiał go użyć, nawet jeśli działał nieświadomie. Ale Zoro nie skończył swej opowieści.

\- A potem byłem w stanie przeciąć jego ciało, choć wcześniej nie mogłem go nawet zadrasnąć. To było dziwne uczucie, gdy czułem oddech jego stalowego ciała.

\- To, o czym mówisz, to początki koloru zbrojenia – wyjaśnił Mihawk. – Dzięki temu można walczyć z użytkownikami Diabelskich Owoców, nawet, jeśli ich ciała wydają się niezniszczalne.

Zoro chwilę milczał, w skupieniu absorbując słowa starszego mężczyzny.

\- A co z kolorem Zdobywcy?

\- Tego nie da się szkolić. To wynika z woli użytkownika.

Roronoa przytaknął głową, rozumiejąc. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza. Jastrzębiooki był całkiem zadowolony, jak na pierwszy dzień. Zoro brakowało teoretycznej wiedzy, ale fakt, że potrafił instynktownie używać Haki, wcale nie był taki zły.

\- Czy opanowałeś już przecinanie stali?

Zoro bez słowa skinął mu na potwierdzenie.

I znowu zapanowała kompletna cisza. Młodzieniec ani razu nie drgnął pod czujnym spojrzeniem złotych oczu Mihawka. Nic nie mówił, nie wiercił się, czekał. Jastrzębiooki niespodziewanie zaśmiał się.

\- Co? – Zoro zaraz powrócił do swojego codziennego, szorstkiego charakteru.

\- Po prostu nie sądziłem, że będziesz mnie słuchać – przyznał Shichibukai. – Zazwyczaj każdy młody, narwany szermierz chce zaczynać od praktyki, nie od słów.

\- Zrozumienie jest podstawą doskonalenia się.

\- Cóż, tak – przyznał Mihawk, z jakimś płonnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Ale nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiej cierpliwości. Za każdym razem, gdy się spotykaliśmy, byłeś w _pośpiechu_ do walki. Nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo będziemy rozmawiać.

Zoro wyprostował się i z poważną miną spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Po to cię prosiłem o naukę, by się uczyć.

Mihawk uśmiechnął się.

 

&&&

_Wpierw późnymi popołudniami..._

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą za wiele, gdy czas treningu minął. Głównie to Perona zajmowała Zoro rozmową, chętna, by choć na chwilę mieć towarzystwo. Mihawk najczęściej czytał nową gazetę, rzadko kiedy spoglądając na nich znad wielkich stron papieru, ale zawsze słuchał uważnie.

\- Co jest największym zaszczytem dla szermierza? – zapytała Perona fruwająca wokół Zoro.

\- Ponoć dla szermierza największym zaszczytem jest móc uczyć – Zoro odrzekł, kładąc na stół talerze z jedzeniem. Zarówno Panna-Zmora-Perona, jak i Mihawk byli średnimi kucharzami. Chociaż Zoro nie należał do elity kuchcików, niemal od razu zdecydowano, że to on będzie gotować.

\- I ty też tak uważasz? – dopytywała się dziewczyna. Kiedy nie płakała i nie rządziła się, była całkiem sympatyczną osobą.

\- Nie wiem – zielonowłosy młodzieniec przyznał po chwili. - Bycie najlepszym, to zwieńczenie całokształtu pracy. To jest to, co chcę osiągnąć. Ale mój mistrz zawsze mówił, że przekazywanie wiedzy, to spadek, który szermierz zostawia po sobie. I to jest największym zaszczytem, móc uczyć.

Perona zasiadła do stołu, od razu łapiąc za sztućce.

\- A ty zamierzasz kiedyś mieć ucznia?

Zoro zaśmiał się, choć zabrzmiało to niespodziewanie dla uszu Mihawka.

\- Nie mam na to czasu. Najpierw muszę pobić jego – Zoro bezwstydnie wskazał palcem za siebie, na miejsce, gdzie siedział Mihawk – i wrócić do załogi, a potem pilnować mojego kapitana, by sobie krzywdy nie zrobił. Z nim mam ręce pełne roboty. Zresztą żeglując po morzach, ciężko zadbać o ucznia.

Mihawk prychnął bezgłośnie, choć ukryty był za szarym papierem gazety. Domyślał się, że Zoro odrzucił swoją dumę, błagając go o naukę, właśnie ze względu na swego kapitana. Ale to nie znaczy, że to mu się podobało. Zoro przypominał mu pewnego, dawnego _rywala_ , który jak młody Roronoa, był gotów poświęcić tak wiele, na rzecz drugiego człowieka. Nieszczęśliwie, obaj szermierze, byli gotowi złożyć w ofierze swoje życia i marzenia, dla tej samej osoby. Jastrzębiooki coraz mniej lubił Luffy’ego D. Monkey’a.

 

&&&

_Czasami, na początku treningu..._

Perona, znudzona ciągłym przesiadywaniem w opuszczonym zamku, towarzyszyła szermierzom na polu treningowym. Mihawk nic nie mówił, choć wolałby, żeby dziewczyna nie przeszkadzała im, zwłaszcza ciągłym zagadywaniem młodszego szermierza.

Jastrzębiooki zarządził przerwę, udając się w cień drzew, by uciąć sobie drzemkę. Roronoa został na placu, z rozgadaną dziewczyną, tłumacząc jej niektóre aspekty szermierki.

Zoro przeciął głaz obok swych stóp. Tym samym ostrzem uderzył w zwisające liście drzew.

– To głupie – rzekła Perona. – Nie przeciąłeś żadnego liścia!

Roronoa zaśmiał się.

\- To jest właśnie moc miecza. By móc przeciąć to, co chce przeciąć i ochronić to, co chce ochronić.

Perona uderzyła go swoją piąstką w ramię.

\- A tak po ludzku?!

\- Przelać swoją wolę do miecza – rzekł Zoro, jeszcze raz przecinając skałę. – By ostrze przecięło to, co chcesz, by było przecięte.

Skierował ostrza na liście. Żaden nie ucierpiał.

\- I żeby nawet najostrzejsze ostrze, nie przecięło czegoś, wbrew twej woli.

\- Czemu nie mogłeś od razu tak wyjaśnić? – zapytała różowowłosa dziewczyna, pokazując szermierzowi język.

\- Mój stary mistrz też nigdy nie mówił z sensem – przyznał Zoro. – Tak myślałem, jak byłem młodszy. Ale z czasem słowa jego mądrości nabrały znaczenia, gdy zacząłem poznawać świat.

Szermierz zmierzwił włosy dziewczynie, która zaraz się napuszyła, jak obrażona kotka. Mihawk, będąc w oddali, przypatrywał się rozmawiającej młodzieży. Zastanawiał się, jak wiele pierwszy mistrz młodzieńca naprawdę go nauczył. I czy słowa samego Mihawka będą mieć później jakąś wartość dla Zoro, gdy ten zajmie jego miejsce?

 

&&&

_Kiedy indziej..._

Do ponurego brzegu wyspy przybił piracki bryg. Perona zaraz zawiadomiła Zoro, który prosił ją, by jej duchy obserwowały okolicę. Sam zaś opuścił zamek, by wyjść nieznajomym naprzeciw. Pierwszy raz nie zgubił się, co było niegdyś częstą jego przypadłością, ale ostatnimi dniami nauczył się iść za _Oddechem_.

Gdy stanął na nadbrzeżu, piraci nadal byli na pokładzie, choć dwoje z nich najwidoczniej wybierało się do zamku. Wydający się być kapitanem, czerwonowłosy mężczyzna, z trzema bliznami na lewym oku, oraz wyższy od niego i lepiej zbudowany mężczyzna, z posiwiałymi włosami. Zoro zagrodził im drogę.

\- Och, Mihawk ma gościa, jak widzę – zaśmiał się wesoło Czerwonowłosy. Drugi mężczyzna przewrócił tylko oczyma.

Zoro zignorował śmiech załogi.

\- Kim jesteście i czego chcecie?

\- Aj, aj, nie ładnie się nie przedstawić samemu, wiesz? – kapitan machnął mu leniwie dłonią. Wydawał się być wesołym człowiekiem, ale Zoro z doświadczenia wiedział, by nie lekceważyć piratów z takim uosobieniem.

\- Roronoa Zoro – młodzieniec się przedstawił, ani na chwilę nie tracąc powagi. – Co chcecie od Mihawka?

\- Ne, Ne... spokojnie – rzekł mu kapitan – Jestem Shanks, jeden z Imperatorów Mórz.

\- A co Imperator może chcieć od Shichibukai? – Zoro nie dawał za wygraną. Dobrze rozumiał, że Shichibukai byli piratami pracującymi dla rządu, przez co nie cieszyli się popularnością wśród innych.

\- Chcę tylko pogadać z Jastrzębiookim – zapewnił go Shanks, choć Zoro nie odstąpił ani na krok. – Więc lepiej zejdź mi z drogi, _chłopcze_.

\- Nie jesteś moim kapitanem, by mi rozkazywać.

Shanks się zaśmiał.

\- A co zrobisz, jeśli cię zaatakujemy?

\- Zabiję was – rzekł Zoro. Choć załoga wybuchnęła śmiechem, pierwszy oficer mimowolnie dotknął kolby swej broni. Widział, że w oczach młodzieńca kryje się siła, której lepiej nie ignorować. Shanks widział to też, ale nie przeszkadzało mu się śmiać. Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, posłał ku Zoro złowrogie spojrzenie, które potrafiło powalić całe tuziny ludzi. Roronoa czuł na sobie tą moc, emanującą z mężczyzny. Choć włosy zjeżyły mu się na karku, nie drgnął nawet. Koniec końców, rok z Mihawkiem, pod jego ciągle czujnymi, przerażającymi oczami, uodporniła go na takie manifestacje Haki. Zresztą już poznał moc takiego spojrzenia, gdy Rayleigh użył jej w domu aukcyjnym, zanim jego załoga została wysłana we wszystkie strony świata.

Shanks zaśmiał się raz jeszcze, zadowolony z siły szermierza.

\- Luffy dobrał sobie niezwykle silną załogę – zauważył kapitan piratów. – Chociaż dziwne, że jesteś tu, a nie z nim.

\- To tylko kwestia czasu – enigmatycznie stwierdził młodzieniec, a Shanks nie dopytywał.

\- Czemu tak zażarcie bronisz Mihawka. Słyszałem, że chcesz go pokonać.

\- Chcę – rzekł. – Ale to musi poczekać.

Osiwiały mężczyzna zapalił papierosa.

\- Czy Luffy kiedyś ci wspomniał o Shanksie? – zapytał, zaciągając się dymem.

\- Tak – rzekł zapytany. – I jestem bardzo wdzięczny za to, co zrobiłeś dla mojego kapitana.

\- Ale? – zaśmiał się Shanks, nie sądząc, by szermierz tak łatwo odpuścił.

\- Gdybyś przybył do Luffy’ego, zaufałbym ci. Ale Mihawk nie jest Luffy’m, dlatego nie mogę mieć pewności, po co do niego przybywasz. I dopóki nie będę pewny, nie przepuszczę ani ciebie, ani nikogo.

Czerwonowłosy mężczyzna podniósł dłoń, jak na składaniu przysięgi. Na chwilę jego twarz spoważniała, tracąc ulotną wesołość.

\- Obiecuję, że nie przyszedłem walczyć z Mihawkiem. Czy teraz możemy iść do zamku?

Przy ciele Zoro pojawiła się zjawa. Młodzieniec nachylił się ku niej, jakby ta coś miała mu do powiedzenia. Skinął głową.

Bez słowa ruszył przed siebie.

\- Ben... w życiu bym nie pomyślał, że Mihawk ma takiego Cerbera – wymamrotał Shanks ku swemu pierwszemu oficerowi, niby w konspiracyjnym szepcie. Zoro i tak słyszał wszystko.

\- Cerber ma trzy głowy, kapitanie – odpowiedział zapytany, rzucając na ziemie niedopałek i odpalając nowego papierosa.

\- Ale ten ma trzy miecze! – zaśmiał się Shanks, a Zoro przewrócił oczyma.

 

&&&

_Z godzinę później, bo..._

Droga zajęła im dłuższą chwilę.

Zielonowłosy szermierz kazał im poczekać w komnacie. Piraci rozgościli się na jednej z wygodnych kanap, a Zoro poszedł po Mihawka. Jakież było ich zdziwienie, gdy pojawił się Jastrzębiooki, który zamiast wmaszerować do środka o własnych siłach, podpierał się na ramieniu młodszego szermierza. Mihawk zanurzył się z ulgą w głębi fotela. Jego oczy były półprzymknięte, zmęczone wysoką gorączką. Jego bawełniana koszula niemal przykleiła się do schorowanego ciała. Różowowłosa dziewczyna weszła za szermierzami, przynosząc koc dla Shichibukai, który od razu okrył się ciepłym materiałem.

Zoro stał niedaleko Mihawka, bacznym okiem lustrując gości. Coś w jego postawie, choć spokojnej, wyziewało podejrzliwością. Był jak niebezpieczne zwierzę, gotowe do ataku. Dziewczyna schowała się za plecami młodszego szermierza, wystawiając tylko głowę, by popatrzeć na nowo przybyłych.

Shanks wodził wzrokiem od osłabionego Mihawka, do czujnego Roronoy. Patrzył w zdumieniu długą chwilę, aż wybuchnął śmiechem, zjeżdżając z kanapy. Zdrową ręką uderzał w podłogę, nie mogąc zaczerpnąć tchu ze śmiechu.

\- Jesteś chory?! Mhuhahahaha!

Mihawk posłał mu złowrogie spojrzenie, którego efekt popsuła potrzeba wydmuchania nosa.

Ben Beckman pomógł wstać swojemu kapitanowi, sadowiąc go na kanapie. Shanks wytarł łzy z oczu, nadal chichocząc.

\- Więc... – zaczął, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. – Jak to się stało, że ja-nigdy-nie-choruję-Mihawk się pochorował?

Jastrzębiooki zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, o kolorze płonącego w gorączce złota.

\- Tss... _Baka_ złapał choróbsko podczas swojej wyprawy – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, hardo wychylając się zza pleców Zoro. Jednak zaraz powróciła do swojej bezpiecznej kryjówki, gdy Mihawk spojrzał na nią, złowrogo.

\- Uroki Grand Line – zauważył Ben Beckman, zapalając kolejnego papierosa.

\- Panno Zmora – rzekł Shichibukai. – Przynieś coś do picia.

\- Mam na imię Perona! I przestań mi rozkazywać! - różowowłosa dziewczyna zaraz się zjeżyła, wielce oburzona. Mimo wszystko wyszła, tak jak jej Shichibukai powiedział. Zoro nadal stał blisko Mihawka, czujnym spojrzeniem śledząc każdy ruch piratów. Shanks się uśmiechnął. Choć wiedział, że młodzieniec zachowuje ostrożność w stosunku do niego, nie mógł go za to winić. Stan Jastrzębiookiego tłumaczył jego brak zaufania. Wielu piratów nie zastanawiałoby się długo, tylko wykorzystałoby niedyspozycję Mihawka, by go pokonać. A Zoro był widocznie gotów temu zapobiec. Shanks nie wiedział, co się dokładnie dzieje między tymi dwoma szermierzami, ale cokolwiek by to nie było, pozwalało mu poznać odrobinę członka załogi Słomianych. Shanks był pewny, że Roronoa jest bardzo oddany swemu kapitanowi – o tym usłyszał już wiele historii. Luffy był w dobrych rękach. Nie mógł sobie znaleźć lepszego pierwszego oficera, niż owy zielonowłosy szermierz.

Mihawk kiwnął ledwo widocznie głową, a Zoro się rozluźnił, jakby ufając niewypowiedzianym słowom starszego szermierza. Z pewnym ociąganiem wyszedł z pokoju.

Shanks nie czekał. Od razu przeszedł do interesów. Mihawk słuchał, czasem kiwając głową na potwierdzenie, lub przecząc. Po śmierci Białobrodego zapanował niepokój i chaos. Shanks musiał wiedzieć, co marynarka planuje, a Jastrzębiooki mimo wszystko miał najlepszą możliwość posiadania informacji na ten temat.

Dopiero pod wieczór, gdy omówili wszystko, Zoro i Perona powrócili do komnaty. Shanks nie był pewien, skąd wiedzieli, że mogą już przyjść, ale Mihawk nie wydawał się być zdziwiony. Zresztą to nie miało znaczenia, nie wtedy, gdy kapitan piratów zauważył butle z alkoholem. Zaraz zakrzyknął, że trzeba uczcić ich spotkanie. I alkohol poszedł w ruch.

Głównie to Shanks rozmawiał z Zoro i swoim pierwszym oficerem. Mihawk pił, jak zawsze, powoli i mało. Perona wsłuchiwała się w opowieści, o podróżach i przygodach, jakie piraci stoczyli. Piwo, rum i whiskey umykało z butelek nadzwyczaj szybko. Shanks już od dawna nie miał tak wytrwałego kompana do picia, tyle, że Zoro, w przeciwieństwie do czerwonowłosego pirata, nadal był całkowicie trzeźwy. Nad ranem, gdy Shanks wyłożył się na kanapie i zasną, Zoro, jak miał w zwyczaju od kiedy przystąpił do Słomianego Kapelusza, postanowił zatroszczyć się o pozostałych towarzyszy pijackiej zabawy. Opatulił Peronę kurtką i odniósł ją do jej pokoju. Potem zmusił Mihawka, by podniósł się z ciepłego kokonu koców i fotela i odtransportował go do jego komnaty.

Bez słów Ben zajął się Shanksem, zarzucając na niego wszystkie dostępne przykrycia, by zimno nocy mu nie przeszkadzało.

A potem wyszedł na balkon, zapalić nowego papierosa. Zoro dołączył do niego, z napoczętą butelką rumu. Siedzieli w spokojnej ciszy, pełnej zrozumienia między dwoma pierwszymi oficerami pirackich załóg.

\- Czy miałeś kiedyś marzenie, do którego byłeś gotów podążać, niezależnie od ceny?

Ben wypuścił dym z ust, nie patrząc na młodszego mężczyznę.

\- Miałem – odpowiedział.

Zoro chwilę milczał, dopijając ostatnie krople alkoholu. Odłożył pustą butelkę na ziemi i stanął obok Beckmana, patrząc jak on, w dal.

\- A porzuciłbyś je dla dobra swego kapitana?

\- Tak – rzekł Ben.

Zapadła między nimi cisza. Zoro wydawał się być zamyślony. Ben położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, czując, że młodszy mężczyzna potrzebuje rady.

\- Brzemię pierwszego oficera jest najcięższe – powiedział starszy mężczyzna. – Bo o ile kapitan jest głową załogi, to my musimy być szyją, która utrzyma ową głowę w bezpieczeństwie. I kręgosłupem, który połączy kapitana z załogą.

Zoro przytaknął mu bezwiednie, coraz bardziej zanurzony we własnych myślach, kim jest i w jakim kierunku zmierza. Obietnice, złożone na przestrzeni lat zaczynały przygniatać go nowym ciężarem. 

 

&&&

_Rano..._

Shanks, z obolałą od kaca głową, gramolił się niechętnie z kanapy. Co miał się dowiedzieć, dowiedział się, nie było potrzeby dłużej zostawać w zamku Shichibukai. Mimo wszystko lepiej było nie ryzykować, gdyby marynarka miała się niespodziewanie zjawić u wybrzeży siedziby Jastrzębiookiego.

Zoro zamierzał ich odprowadzić, na nabrzeże, co Shanksowi przypadło do gustu. Młodzieniec był ciekawą osobą, aż mężczyzna zaczął się zastanawiać, czym mogliby zaskoczyć go inni przyjaciele Luffy’ego. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy pozna ich wszystkich i kiedy znowu zobaczy Słomianego Kapelusza. Przez te wszystkie lata wyrósł na dzielnego pirata.

Co go dziwiło, to pełne zrozumienia spojrzenia wymieniane między Benem, a Roronoą.

Dopiero na pokładzie statku, gdy już odbili od brzegu, Shanks zagadnął swego przyjaciela.

\- O czym rozmawialiście rano?

Ben się uśmiechnął, raz tracąc poważny wyraz twarzy.

\- O tym, co pierwszy oficer mógłby powiedzieć tylko pierwszemu oficerowi.

Śmiech Shanksa niósł się po okolicy, niby wiatr po falach.

 

Gdy Mihawk się obudził, od razu przeklął w myślach Czerwonowłosego Shanksa. Nigdy nie rozumiał, co ludzie widzą szczególnego w pijaństwie. Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył akurat wchodzącego do pokoju Zoro. Roronoa podszedł do łóżka i postawił na obok stojącym stoliku  talerz z jedzeniem i ciepłą herbatę. Mihawkowi zrobiło się niedobrze na widok jedzenia.

\- Sam sobie jesteś winien, że piłeś – żachnął się zielonowłosy młodzieniec, a Jastrzębiooki, jak miał w zwyczaju, zignorował to. Zakopał się z powrotem w ciepłą pościel. Spał już, gdy Roronoa wychodził z jego pokoju.

 

&&&

_Kilka dni wcześniej..._

Mihawk nie wiedział, kiedy dał się ugryźć jakiemuś przeklętemu robalowi. A może to wynik jakieś bakterii z tropikalnej wyspy? Nie umiał nawet tego ustalić. Wystarczyło mu, że gdy dopłynął w końcu do swojej wyspy, był przeraźliwie zmęczony. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał swój powrót do zamku. Zignorował wszelakie inne istoty w liczbie dwóch intruzów i zaraz udał się spać. Myślał, że jak prześpi się z parę godzin, to upiorne poczucie zimna mu minie.

Przespał śniadanie, ale to zdarzało mu się często.

Przespał i południe, bo nie czuł się głodny.

Dopiero wieczorem wybudził się na chwilę z majaków, gdy jakieś głosy zakłócały ciszę. Zimno minęło, zastąpione trawiącą ciało gorączką. Niezbyt rozpoznawał słowa, ale poczuł chłód mokrego materiału. To była krótka ulga, ale bardzo pomocna. Sen zabrał go z powrotem, do krainy, w której on sam nie miał władzy.

 

&&&

_Jakiś czas później..._

Obudził się. Słońce niemrawo przedzierało się przez mrok pokoju. Gdy uniósł się z trudem, oparty na łokciu, zaraz u jego ust zjawił się kubek z ciepłą herbatą. Upił łyk.

\- No, nareszcie – Perona rzekła mu szorstko, na przywitanie.

\- Ile spałem?

\- To jest trzeci dzień, od kiedy wróciłeś.

Przymknął powieki, bo nadal czuł się zmęczony.

\- Gdzie Zoro?

Panna Zmora przewróciła oczyma.

\- Ćwiczy.

Nie był tym zaskoczony, choć wydawało mu się, że słyszał go parę razy w pokoju.

\- Powinieneś mu powiedzieć, że ma odpocząć – głos dziewczyny wyrwał go ze spokojnego nurtu zasypiania. Spojrzał na nią swymi złotymi oczyma.

\- Od kiedy zachorowałeś, to w nocy cię pilnował, w dzień ćwiczył i tak bez przerwy, bez snu. Mówiłam mu, ale uparł się, że trzeba pilnować nadbrzeża, gdyby ktoś miał przypłynąć za tobą, albo mieć na ciebie oko, bo jesteśmy na Grand Line, a tu nawet gorączka może być zdradliwa i...

Ale Mihawk już odpłynął w dalszy sen, nie słuchając zrzędzenia dziewczyny.

 

&&&

_Gdy znowu się obudził..._

Było późno w nocy. Księżyc w pełni przedzierał się swoją srebrną poświatą w chłodną szarość pokoju. Tym razem, gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył Zoro siedzącego na jednym z foteli. W jego oczach ziało niewyspanie i zmartwienia, ostatnich dni.

Nie przywitali się żadnymi słowami. Choć Mihawk zastanawiał się, czy młodzieniec zadrwi z jego choroby. Nie przeciwko wszystkiemu można walczyć mieczem. I w oczach młodzieńca widział, że ten to rozumie, aż za dobrze.

Zoro zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści białej katany. Kciukiem przejechał po powierzchni, jakby zanurzony w dalekich wspomnieniach. Jastrzębiooki czekał cierpliwie.

\- Wiesz, że kiedyś, gdy szkoliłem się w dojo, znałem dziewczynę, z którą walczyłem dwa tysiące razy i nigdy nie wygrałem?

Mihawk zupełnie nie tego się spodziewał, ale wsłuchiwał się w słowa młodzieńca.

\- Kiedy w końcu ją wyzwałem na prawdziwą walkę, na miecze i tak przegrałem. Ćwiczyłem dzień i w nocy, o wiele bardziej niż inni członkowie dojo. Ale nigdy nie wygrałem z nią. Byłem wściekły, bo potrafiłem pokonać wszystkich, nawet dorosłych, ale nie Kuinę. Powiedziałem jej, że ją nienawidzę za to.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Zoro wzrok miał utkwiony na twarzy mężczyzny, choć nie patrzył na niego. Błądził, na granicy wspomnień.

\- Powiedziała mi wtedy, że to ona powinna mnie nienawidzić. Bo urodziłem się chłopakiem, a ona nie. I z biegiem lat, gdy dorosnę, będę od niej lepszy.

\- Zabolało – skomentował Mihawk, dobrze rozumiejąc, że dla tak ambitnego szermierza, to musiała być zniewaga. Wygrać, nie z powodu swoich zdolności, a tylko przez płeć. – Co się stało?

Roronoa zaśmiał się, choć w nutach jego głosu ukryta była gorzkość.

\- Powiedziałem jej, że to gówno warte kłamstwa. Że chcę ją pokonać i zrobię to, nie dlatego, że będę chłopakiem, ale dlatego, że będę lepszym szermierzem. Dlatego obiecaliśmy sobie, że jedno z nas musi zostać najlepszym szermierzem świata.

\- Więc czemu tylko ty mnie ścigasz? – zapytał Mihawk, czując, że wie do czego zmierza młodzieniec. Zoro zacisnął palce na rękojeści katany.

\- Umarła następnego dnia. Spadła ze schodów i skręciła sobie kark – jego głos wydawał się być pozbawiony emocji, ale Mihawk wiedział, co to znaczy stracić rywala.

\- Na początku byłem wściekły – przyznał Zoro. – Myślałem, że stchórzyła, chociaż wiedziałem, że nie zabija się umyślnie. Ale tak łatwiej mi było myśleć. Ćwiczyłem jeszcze więcej i ciężej, wściekły, osamotniony i przerażony. Dopiero później mój mistrz przemówił mi do rozsądku, a ja postanowiłem dotrzymać obietnicy. I spełnić nasze wspólne marzenie.

Mihawk mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. Jeśli było coś, co cenił sobie w młodszym szermierzu, to właśnie ten duch walki, honor i wola. A teraz jeszcze mógł zrozumieć, co napędzało jego potrzebę bycia najlepszym.

\- Co to ma do mnie? – zapytał Shichibukai, a Zoro zaraz przybrał swój codzienny, szorstki wyraz twarzy.

\- Obiecałeś czekać na mnie, aż cię pokonam.

Mihawk zaśmiał się. Ten dzieciak potrafił go rozbawić, choć czasami wydawał się być dziwny. Ile osób pilnowałoby swego wroga, w gorączce i chorobie, tylko by móc potem go pokonać? Tylko ci, co naprawdę chcą być najlepsi, o własnych siłach, a nie wykorzystać chwilę słabości.

\- Może i rozchorowałem się, Roronoa – rzekł Mihawk – ale to nie znaczy, że zaraz umrę. Nie musisz mnie pilnować, dotrzymuję swoich słów.

Jednak Zoro nagle stężał, patrząc na osłabionego szermierza. Nie czuł się głupio, nawet, gdy cel jego dążeń jawnie zaśmiał mu się w twarz. Z jego oczu uleciała jakakolwiek radość, czy emocja. Patrzył na Shichibukai poważnym, niemal beznamiętnym spojrzeniem.

\- Kuina też mi obiecała – rzekł. – Ale nie mogła dotrzymać swoich słów.

Mihawk nic nie odpowiedział na to. Jak sam wcześniej sobie rzekł, są rzeczy, z którymi nie da się walczyć, na miecze.

 

&&&

_Gdzieś blisko połowy swego treningu zapytał..._

\- Dlaczego go tak nienawidzisz?

To całkowicie zaskoczyło Mihawka. Jego złote jak u sokoła oczy spoczęły na sylwetce młodzieńca, o nietypowo zielonych włosach. Zoro Roronoa ostatnimi dniami potrafił go zaskakiwać, w najmniej oczekiwanych chwilach. Mihawk sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że młodzieniec, gdy już porzucił maskę niezależnego, aroganckiego dzieciaka, był dość intrygującą osobą.

\- Nienawidzę kogo? – zapytał mimo wszystko, ciekaw, co _jego_ uczeń ma na myśli.

Ich oczy skrzyżowały się, pojedynkując się siłą woli. Zoro nie odwrócił wzroku, choć większość ludzi tak by właśnie uczyniła.

\- Luffy’ego.

Najlepszy szermierz świata przystanął w pół kroku.

\- Nienawiść to za duże słowo.

\- Ale jednak – młodzieniec nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Czemu uważasz, że go nienawidzę?

\- Widzę to w twoich oczach – rzekł młodzieniec, a Mihawk spojrzał na niego, złowrogo mrużąc oczy.

\- Doprawdy?

Zoro nie drgnął. Stał pośrodku korytarza, blokując szermierzowi dalszą drogę.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy zostanie wspomniana moja załoga, nagle coś się w tobie zmienia. Na imię Luffy’ego zwłaszcza. Co on ci takiego zrobił?

Mihawk stał chwilę w milczeniu. Co zrobił? Dla niego Shanks poświęcił swoje ramię, a on stracił przez to rywala, by na długie lata popaść w żmudną i nudną rutynę. A gdy już znalazł _kogoś_ nowego, interesującego, to ta osoba także była gotowa porzucić swoje marzenia, na rzecz Słomianego Kapelusza. Po raz drugi, Mihawk miał stać się mniej ważną częścią historii, zejść w cień ambicji gumianego chłopca.

Zoro wydawał się podążać za jego myślami.

\- Będę najlepszym szermierzem świata – rzekł mu zielonowłosy młodzieniec, z pewnością brzmiącą, jakby stwierdzał przyszły fakt, nie cel marzeń. – Luffy nie stoi na przeszkodzie ku temu.

\- Nie? – Mihawk pozwolił sobie okazać złość. Był zły i sfrustrowany, bo przecież słyszał od Kumy, co Roronoa zrobił. Oddał siebie, za życie swego kapitana i załogi. Zaabsorbował cały ból Słomianego Kapelusza, przez co o mały włos nie umarł. Mihawk podejrzewał, że to tylko upartość i jego wola nie pozwoliły młodzieńcowi umrzeć. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Jastrzębiooki był zły nie mniej i tak. A może nawet bardziej. – Skoro nie stoi na twej drodze, to czemu się poświęcasz dla niego? Czemu poszedłeś na układ z Kumą? Czemu mnie błagałeś o nauki?!

\- Bo jesteś najlepszy. A ja chcę cię przewyższyć – Zoro rzekł całkowicie spokojnie, co jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Mihawka. On, zazwyczaj opanowany i pozbawiony emocji, czuł narastający w klatce piersiowej kłąb gniewu. Złapał za koszulę Zoro i przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka, że niemal stali twarzą w twarz.

\- Odrzucisz dumę dla niego?

\- Próżność. Tak – odrzekł Roronoa, ani przez chwilę nie odwracając oczu od starszego mężczyzny. – Wiem, na ile mnie stać teraz. Wiem, że nie jestem jeszcze na poziomie, który pozwoliłby mi cię pokonać. Ale jeśli chcę ruszyć z Luffy’m do Nowego Świata, muszę być silniejszy. Dla niego i dla załogi. Zabawa w piratów już dawno temu się skończyła.

\- Jesteś szermierzem, Roronoa.

\- Ale i pierwszym oficerem Słomianych – zauważył młodzieniec. – Jeśli nie mogę sprostać jednemu, jak mam sprostać reszcie?

Mihawk chwilę milczał.

\- Co cię trzyma przy nim?

\- Przysięga – rzekł pewnie Zoro. – I lojalność.

Jastrzębiooki pamiętał bardzo dobrze ich pierwsze spotkanie. Gdy zielonowłosy młodzieniec, ledwo żywy po jego ciosie, wzniósł miecz do góry, by przysiąc _przyszłemu_ Królowi Piratów, że nigdy więcej nie zostanie pokonany, dopóki sam nie zostanie najlepszym szermierzem. Wielkie ambicje, które przecież był gotów odrzucić, by bronić swego _kapitana._

\- Po za tym – wtrącił Zoro – lepiej być najlepszym szermierzem świata u boku Króla Piratów, niż tylko najlepszym szermierzem.

Po czym zielonowłosy młodzieniec wyszedł, zostawiając Mihawka z jego wzburzonymi myślami. Czy lepiej? Nie wiedział.

 

&&&

_Kłócili się czasem..._

\- Jeśli na prawdę chcesz być najlepszy, Roronoa, to lepiej idź samotną drogą. Inni Słomiani będą cię spowalniać i ograniczać.

\- Właśnie dlatego, że są, chcę być najsilniejszy, jak tylko mogę być! – odwarknął mu zielonowłosy młodzieniec.

\- Ścieżka wojownika, a bycie pierwszym oficerem nie zawsze będą szły w parze.

\- Kiedyś ścieżką wojownika było służyć swemu zwierzchnikowi, nawet i za cenę życia. Bezpański wojownik nie mógł się cieszyć szacunkiem – odparł Zoro, a Mihawk raz jeszcze uznał, że nie uda mu się przekonać młodego szermierza do swoich racji. Chociaż samurajowie dawno temu przeminęli, Roronoa przejawiał dużą znajomość ich historii i poczucia honoru.

\- Służę samemu sobie – rzekł Mihawk. – Czy uważasz, że jestem przez to nie wart szacunku?

Zoro przewrócił oczyma, poirytowany.

\- Nie, ale ty jesteś samotnym Jastrzębiem, a ja pierwszym oficerem Słomianych Kapeluszy. I nie zamierzam tego zmieniać, nigdy. 

Mihawk ignorował go przez następne dni i noce. Ćwiczyli w zupełnej ciszy, choć Perona niemal rwała sobie włosy z głowy, mając dość ich kłótni i ich milczących skutków.

 

&&&

 _Czasem padały rady..._  

\- Będąc najlepszym, nigdy nie można sobie pozwolić na żadną słabość – rzekł Mihawk pewnej nocy. Młodszy szermierz zapatrzył się na bezkres morza.

\- Dlatego zawsze jesteś sam?

Mihawk pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- _Szczyt_ jest samotnym miejscem.

\- Tsh. W takim razie dobrze, że mam swoją _nakamę_ – stwierdził zielonowłosy chłopak.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza.

\- Miałeś kiedyś prawdziwego rywala?

Mihawk przytaknął, bez większej ochoty.

\- Dlatego nie przepadasz tak za Luffy’m? Bo Shanks poświęcił swoją rękę, dla niego, nie przejmując się waszą rywalizacją?

Jastrzębiooki zapatrzył się w dal, na szumiące fale morza.

\- Jak mówiłem, na _szczycie_ zawsze jest samotnie, jeśli nikt nie może ci dotrzymać kroku.

Młodzieniec prychnął.

\- Niebawem to ty będziesz musiał gonić za mną – zaśmiał się Zoro. – Jak już zostanę najlepszym szermierzem świata!

A Mihawk mógł się tylko zaśmiać, zastanawiając się, kiedy ten dzień nadejdzie. Przed Roronoą była jeszcze daleka droga, ale Shichibukai czekał z niecierpliwością na ich finałowy pojedynek, gdzie znów będzie miał godnego siebie rywala. A _szczyt_ raz jeszcze przestanie być takim samotnym miejscem.

 

_Mieli dużo czasu. Choć dni mijały bardzo szybko. Dwa lata to nic i wieczność, zależnie jak się na nie spojrzy. A Mihawk miał bardzo dobry wzrok, by widzieć wszystkie zmiany, jakie zaszły w nim i w jego młodszym rywalu._

_Niebawem Szczyt stanie się nowym polem walki, a nie – jak dotąd, samotną przestrzenią dla jastrzębia w wiecznym locie._


End file.
